warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
NOTE: This story was Originally Written by Aquamarine1212, and it was Adopted by Me, SnapeFan1. 'Prologue' The vicious sounds of Fox hisses were all over. The Clan cats were at a gathering. "Foxes of all territories around the lake!" a fox yowled. "We have gathered to dicuss attacking the clans and driving them out. Give me a few reasons why!" "We're starving! We need to eat!" one fox said. "Good reason Petal!" the lead fox said. "Their eventually going to kill us all if we don't take action!" another fox said. "Good reason as well Willow!" the lead fox said. "But what if we die trying to get them Pine?" a small fox remarked. "We won't! We are stronger and in larger numbers!" Pine hissed. "We shall have war! To the island! We shall give them a warning!" Pine yelled. Meanwhile, Mistystar was finishing her report for RiverClan. Just as Firestar was about to speak, there was a hissing noise, and someone yelled, "FOXES!" About fifty foxes crashed through the bushes. Firestar's eyes got wide, and he looked terrified. The Warriors started fighting for their lives. "Only 3 lives left.." the words echoed in his head. He shook his head and jumped into the battle. He thrashed at one fox then turned to scratch another. There was a sharp pain in his back, and he turned to see a fox clawing his back. He scratched it's muzzle, but then there was a deadly pain in his shoulders, and everything went black. "Attack the ones in the trees first! Then go on to the elders!" Pine yowled. So far so good. The warning was almost complete. The Foxes ran back into the bushes. The clearing was silent. Many elders lay dead, and many warriors hurt. Brambleclaw came up to Firestar. Mousefur is dead, and Leafpool, Bumbleflight, Blossomfall and Briarlight are hurt badly." Brambleclaw said. "Did you lose a life?" "Yes, Brambleclaw. And that means I only have 2 left." Firestar said. "I'll tell the Clan." Brambleclaw said, then went off. Firestar stared up at StarClan. "Why did you let this happen?" he whispered. Then he heard a voice in his ear. "We cannot control others." Firestar sighed. Starclan didn't let it happen. It just happened. 'Chapter 1' When the warriors came home hurt and carring dead elders, Molekit and Cherrykit ran out and started asking questions. The warriors awnsered simply, and the kits pouted because they wanted to know the story in details. Firestar, Thornclaw, Spiderleg and Jayfeather layed next to Mousefur. Dawn was near. Mousefur had many stories to tell, and she was a very nice cat to have around. Firestar sighed. How many more would die? He worried about Leafpool. She was to weak to do anything. Jayfeather felt weird treating his mentor. Leafpool was close to dying, and she needed to live. Firestar realized that she could be nothing but a medicene cat. She would get killed sooner or later, she'd never learn the way of a warrior. Or she could become and elder. But that would seem weird. But, then agian, Longtail was an elder early. As the sun rose, Longtail and Purdy came out and buried Mousefur. Pine smiled. His plan had worked! And nearly every one of his foxes were unharmed! Then hBre thought about Thunderclan. They were lucky, none of the warriors had died in their clan. Yet. Brambleclaw came into camp. He walked up to Firestar's den. "May I come in?" Brambleclaw said. "Enter." Firestar said. "I have found out that Owlclaw, Ratscar, Smokefoot, Pinepaw, Snaketail and Whitewater have died in Shadowclan. Tigerheart, Snowbird and Toadfoot are badly injured. Lionblaze has reported that Antpelt, Harespring, Webfoot, and Tornear are dead. Onestar lost a life. Crowfeather, Breezepelt and Boulderpaw are badly injured. We were lucky." Brambleclaw said. "Or not." Firestar said. "What do you mean?" Brambleclaw said. "I mean maybe the foxes feel they havn't done enough damage to our clan, so they may come back and launch and attack. But this time all the foxes will be going for Thunderclan." Firestar said. 'Chapter 2' "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"Firestar yowled. Everyone gathered beneath him. "Since not as many warriors were hurt in our clan, I fear that the foxes may come back and do more damage." Firestar said. There were gasps of shock and soon the whole clearing was filled with cats yelling and worrying. "Silence!" Firestar yowled. The clearing quieted. "I want all of the warriors to train their apprentices more often, and all the warriors to practice battle moves. Jayfeather and Brambleclaw, work together and make escape plans for the weak and the elders. Briarlight, Leafpool, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Millie, re-enforce the walls of the nursery and the brambles around camp." Firestar said. "This meeting is dismissed." Everyone went of to do what Firestar had told them. ---- Jayfeather sighed as he padded into the forest, walking inches from trees and brambles despite his blindness. He and Brambleclaw had done what Firestar had told them-they had managed to get through making the official plans for helping the weak cats and Elders escape if the Foxes planned another attack. After a moment, Jayfeather shook his head and sat down, his tail curled around his paws and his ears perked. But he froze at the sound of voices up ahead. "Those cats are going to get what's coming to them." Jayfeather unsheathed his claws and stood up, ears flattened at the scent of fox nearby. Category:Fan Fictions